Drunken Confessions
by Nekomimi-warrior
Summary: Lucy gets smashed! And Gray's the one to deal with it... what's gonna happen? I suck at summaries, and I wrote this 'cause there's not enough drunk Graylu stories.


Truth or dare

By Nekomimi-warrior

Lucy was extreamly bored. She didn't know what to do, so she sat at the counter and had a drink. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Hey guys!

Let's play truth or dare!" What Lucy didn't know was that the last time the guild played truth or dare... well, it was chaos. The guild members

paled. "Lu-Lucy? Just what were you drinking over there?" She frowned. "A strawberry smoothie. What does it matter? C'mon!" She trotted

over to a table and sat down, beckoning the team. They hesitantly came over. Except for one person, who came over eagerly. Cana. Lucy let

her join in, not knowing the hell that was going to break loose. She smiled. "Okay, Natsu, you go first!" He turned to Cana. "Cana, truth or

dare?" She smirked. "Dare." _As expected._ The rest of them thought. Natsu thought for a moment then said, "I dare you to go over to Romeo

and pretend to confess your deep romantic feelings to him." We all sweatdropped. "Really Natsu?" Lucy murmered, but Cana was already on

her way over to Romeo, who had no idea that it was a joke. Team Natsu listened hard to hear what they were saying. Cana tapped his

shoulder. "Romeo, can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked at her hesitantly. "Um... sure, I guess. Go on." Cana took a dramatic deep

breath and said slowly, "Romeo, I have, and always will, love you. I know that it may be too much for you to handle, but please, I give you my

heart, even my soul, in exchange for one kiss." Romeo blinked before turning around and saying loudly, "She's had _way_ to much to drink,

someone splash her!" Cana burst out laughing. "Romeo, it was a joke for gods sake! Come play truth or dare with us!" He exhaled. "Oh,

okay." He grinned and walked over. He sat down and the game commenced. Next in line was Erza. _'Oh god, someone help us.' _Gray, Natsu,

Cana and Romeo thought. Erza turned to Gray. "Gray," Gray stiffened. "Truth or Dare?" Knowing not to take a dare from Erza, he answered,

"Truth." Erza looked at him. "Is it true that you kissed Juvia?" He blinked. "WHAT!? Who the hell told you that? I did _not _kiss Juvia!" He sat

back down. "I wouldn't even dream of doing so." Erza held up her hand. "Okay then, that was a straight answer then." It was Lucy's turn

now. Since the subject of kissing came up, it gave Lucy a great match making idea. "Natsu. Truth or Dare?" He grinned. "Dare, obviously." Lucy

smiled evily. "You promise to do it?" Natsu promised and Lucy nodded. "Good. I dare you...to kiss Lisanna." Natsu turned a deep shade of

crimson. "W-what? Luce, you're evil!" A maniac look appeared on her face. "I know, but you can't get out of it!" Natsu stood up. "Fine fine, but

only 'cause it's a dare!" He stomped over to the white haired girl. She turned around and smiled. "Hi Natsu what's up-" She was cut off as his

hand tipped up her chin and smashed his lips against hers. Lisanna spent no time in melting into it and closing her eyes. Lucy told Warren to

say to him telepathically, "Lucy said not to forget to slip her the tongue." They watched carefully as his face turned a darker shade of red. He

pulled away and they stood in those positions for a moment. Then Natsu whispered something so quiet the others could barely hear. "Be my

girlfriend?" Lisanna nodded, dumbstruck. Natsu shuffled over to the table, bright red. Cana high fived Lucy. "You planned that. Nice job."

"Thanks Cana." It was then Cana's turn. She turned to Lucy and said, "Truth or Dare Lucy?" Lucy surprisingly said, "Dare." When she got over

her shock, Cana said. "I dare you to drink at least one bottle of sake. And you can't back out." Lucy stood up to the challange on one

condition. "When I pass out, someone responsable is to bring me back home." Gray snorted. "You wont pass out, one bottle is not at all a lot."

Lucy was still doubtful. "I'm pretty sure I'll have a low resistance." Nevertheless, she walked up to Mira, asked for the drink, and brought it

back to the table. Cana grinned. "Chug it Lucy." Gray sighed. "Cana, wait a minute you too Luce. Is this your first time doing this?" Lucy looked

at him sheepishly. "Uhm... yeah..." He looked at Cana. "Don't make her chug it. It might make her-" Lucy shushed him. "I wont back down!"

And before anyone could answer, she ripped the cap off and started to drink it. "Yeah! Go Lucy!" Cana screamed. Natsu and Erza looked at

her worriedly. "She gonna be okay?" Natsu asked. Cana laughed. "She'll be fine. If I can do it, she can do it." As she spoke, Lucy finished it.

"Done!" She slammed the bottle on the table. "HA! I told'ya I could do it Gray! -Hic!-" Gray frowned as Cana started laughing hysterically. "You

okay Luce?" She stood up and stumbled to the side a bit. "I...I've never felt better in my life!" She hiccuped again. Erza placed a hand on

Lucy's shoulder and sat her back down. "Sit down so you can get used to it." Lucy rolled her eyes and lifted her flushed face. "M'fine!" It was

Gray's turn now. "Erza, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." He pondered for a moment, still worried about Lucy, who was quietly muttering under her

breath. "Is it true you like Laxus?" She raised an eyebrow. "Where on Earth-land did you hear that? I do not like that bastard at all!" Gray

nodded. "I thought so. I heard it from Mira. Well, now that I think about it, she can take a small situation and make it into a big love idea." "I

know what a big love idea!" She stood up, swaying, and tripped over to Gray, leaning into his face. "Genimi told me somthin'..." Gray leaned

away from her. "She's smashed. I thought it was ridiculous when she said she had a low resistance, but this is beyond anything that I've ever

seen!" She moved closer to him. "Geni-I mean Gemini shaid that someone at this table thought I was pretty damn cu-hic-cute. And... an' that

he was a li'l int'rested in me." She went to pinch his nose and missed, as she was seeing double, and got his cheek instead. "Ow. Luce, get

off." She lost her balance and fell across his lap. He blushed. She smiled drunkenly up at him. "Oops. Sorry Gray." He rolled his eyes. "I said

get off." As he was trying to push her off and get out of the awkward situation, he watched in vain as her eyes closed and her muscles

completlely relaxed, showing that she had, indeed, passed out, as she said she would. Erza sighed. "I saw that coming. Take her home Gray."

Knowing better then to protest he picked Lucy up bridal style and started walking out the door. "Oh, and Gray? What did she mean when she

said someone at this table liked her?" He blushed and said, "No idea." Before walking out and taking her home. He locked the door behind him

and put her in her bed, pulling the sheets up to her neck. "I think I should stay, in case she wakes up and she's still drunk." He sat down on

the couch and pulled out some papers that he thought was her manuscript. His eyes widened when he realized what he was reading. "What

the hell..."

* * *

Sorry! I had to write it! I'll get back to 'C'mon? Can everyone be loving?' soon! Bye!

R&R!


End file.
